


Hero

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Slash, Soulmates, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, slash, future-fic. A short little one-shot. Lex is suffering from Amnesia, but he dreams of his hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

My Hero

Lex wakes with a start, shooting bolt upright in bed panting. He clutches at his sweat slick chest, his heart pounds violently against the palm of his hand. He gasps desperately for air, his throat constricting and trying to close up on him. It's happening almost every night now. He throws a heavy hand at his nightstand, clutching blindly in the darkness for his inhaler. His fingers finally grasp hold of it and he brings it shakingly to his lips and depresses the canister. It's that dream... he's falling backwards, endlessly falling as the wind crashes heavily against him but still he's falling. He tries to scream but no sound comes out. His tongue moves in his mouth, silently screaming...a name... A name he can never remember. The name of the faceless red-blue blur that flies towards him at an incredable speed. But still he's falling, and silently screaming the name he can never remember. He reaches out, stretching his fingers up to the faceless hero. And he knows the ground is rising up to meet him soon, like a great hulking asphalt wave. As the wind roars past his ears and rips the tears from his wide eyes, he wonders if his hero in red and blue will be able to save him from smacking into the hard earth. He can sense the ground at his back getting ever closer, his death gaining momentum. And just as he's certain he's about to make contact...

He wakes up. Just like this. Almost every night now. The medicine has eased his tight chest and the air flows smoothly into his lungs. But the dream...the dream haunts him still. What does it mean? Who is the would-be hero who's name feels so...right on his tongue, in his mouth only to slip like a ghost from his mind? And why does he feel such...longing... almost wanting to sob for loss of the dream? It's such a terrible thing...to fall. Such a horrifying experience knowing you're gory death is imminent. Yet, he feels such a sense of...what? Hope? No, not hope, something undefinable. Safe... But that's ridiculous and he knows it. How can one possibly feel safe when one knows that he is sure to die? 

He eases himself back down onto his pillow. He pulls the cool sheet up under chin and rolls onto his side. Staring blankly in the darkness across the great expanse of empty bed that he knows is there even if he can't see it. His hand reaches out almost expecting to touch... his eyelids fall closed and the heavy veil of sleep comes over him once again. And just there on the edge of a dream his lips move in the darkness and he cries out a single word: "Clark..." 

 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ1v2OKFoSU Superman Theme Song


End file.
